This protocol will test the hypothesis that insulin sensitivity is significantly different between African-Americans with the African cleavage site and those without it by recruiting normal-weight, non-diabetic African-American volunteer, obtaining blood for mtDNA analysis, performing minimal model analysis with frequent sampling of plasma glucose and insulin, and comparing genetic background with insulin sensitivity in groups positive and negative for the African cleavage site.